Recent advances in fuel delivery and combustion research have allowed direct injection, or DI, fuel delivery systems to increase in popularity. The DI fuel delivery system provides a fuel injector within the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. The fuel injector operates to inject a predetermined amount of fuel directly into the combustion chamber at a predetermined time. The DI fuel delivery system enables higher power levels, improved fuel economy, and lower emissions. These beneficial aspects of the DI fuel delivery system are a result of the precise metering of the fuel injected into the combustion chamber as well as improved intake airflow into the combustion chamber.